glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Cynodraxus
=Details= Resin hand casted Urethane items. Offered at random times in the store and at conventions. The listings are just to note the types colors available and not every single listing or color variant released. All items are Limited Edition and have varying numbers available with each color release. Parts are Glyos compatible. =Versions= Geodraxus Mk IV Cynodraxus Standard "Cynodraxus is the younger brother to Geodraxus. A true battle hardened warrior amongst the Prismirians. Cynodraxus is the aggressive to Geodraxus' passive. Together, they make a great balanced duo..."http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/531728-cynodraxus-standard Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK IV. Cynodraxus Standard comes cast in a pearlescent silver (liquid metal) urethane plastic. Cynodraxus is 100% fully Glyos compatible. The figure comes with a bonus Geodraxus head and a bonus Geodraxus Blade Arm. 9 total parts. $45 each. Released September 14th, 2014. Cynodraxus_Standard.png Cyno_Standard_Group.png Cynodraxus_Standard2.png Cynodraxus Lumirost "Harnessing all of his energy, Cynodraxus explodes into a relentless glowing form. This form is known as the Lumirost. Used as a last resort, this form grants him unmatched strength to fight off anything that stands in his path..."http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/531927-cynodraxus-lumirost Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK IV. Cynodraxus Lumirost comes cast in a GITD green urethane plastic (Glow in the dark). Cynodraxus is 100% fully Glyos compatible . The figure comes with a bonus Geodraxus head and a bonus Geoodraxus Blade Arm. 9 total parts. $45 each. Released September 14th, 2014. Cynodraxus_Lumiric.png Cynodraxus_Lurimost.png Cynodraxus_Lumirian_Group.png Lumirost_Roll_Over.png Lumirost_Roll_over_glow.png Cynodraxus_Lumirost_split.png Cynodraxus Velge "The Velge is one race that also calls Prismiria their home. They have lived here for many years and are allies to the Prismirians. The Velge came from a damaged planet that was overtaken by the Treeborgs. Velgeris now lies in the control of the power hungry Treeborgs. Cynodraxus lead the defense team on Velgeris the day the planet was overtaken. Without his help, the Velge simply would not exist. The intensity of that battle would continue to course through Cynodraxus, emitting power of the Velge when he chose..."http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/532186-cynodaxus-velge Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK IV custom figure. Cynodraxus Velge is a one of a kind custom urethane figure. It is composed of 7 individual parts and embellished with cloth goods and custom paint applications. 7 total parts. $55 each. Released September 14th, 2014. Cynodraxus_Velge.png Custom_Group_1.png Cynodaxus Quarric "One thing Cynodraxus was always good at was adapting. Harnessing energy from different sources came easy to him, unlike his brother Geodraxus. The ancient Prismirians spoke of a place that held one of the planets ancient powers. They sealed it shut when Prismiria came under attack by Outsiders. The Quarric form was something that every Prismirian wished they could obtain. Only one prevailed with its power... "http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/532223-cynodraxus-quarric Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK IV custom figure. Cynodaxus Quarric is a one of a kind custom urethane figure. It is composed of 7 individual parts and embellished with cloth goods and custom paint applications. 7 total parts. $55 each. Released September 14th, 2014. Cynodraxus_Quarric.png Cynodraxus_Quarric_2.png Cynodraxus Clone Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK IV one off figure. Cynodraxus Clone comes cast in a light silver pearlescent urethane plastic. Cynodraxus is 100% fully Glyos compatible. THE FIGURE DOES NOT COME WITH ANY BONUS PARTS. 7 total parts. $40 each. Released September 14th, 2014.http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/532227-cynodraxus-clone Cynodraxus_Clone.png Cynodraxus_Clone2.png Cynodraxus Rithicor "Rebellious and reckless. This state of Cynodraxus is one you wouldn't want to cross paths with. This is a pure rage form and can be activated as a last resort if need be. Cynodraxus has not utilized it many times. The last time he almost lost complete control. Needless to say, he spends most of his days on reserve."http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/538727-cynodraxus-rithicor Resin hand casted Urethane Geodraxus MK IV. Cynodraxus Rithicor comes cast in a pearlescent red urethane plastic. Cynodraxus is 100% fully Glyos compatible. The figure comes with a bonus Geodraxus head and a bonus Geodraxus Blade Arm. 9 total parts. $45 each. Released December 16th, 2014. Red_Pearl_2.png Red_Pearl_1.png =References= Category:Prismiria